


A Single Cut || Kyle Broflovski x Suicidal Fem Reader Fluff/Smut

by Kitten1o3



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gore, M/M, Sad, Smut, Suicidal Mentions, Violent, southpark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten1o3/pseuds/Kitten1o3
Summary: Will contain fluff and smut, of the Southpark boys. I will write about Wendy, Bebe, Butters, Kenny, Stan, and Kyle (I have a soft spot for Kyle). Please leave comments if you want me to continue, and I will. Feel free to request as well, I'm not good with OC's, so please request reader. Please enjoy! I will add onto tags when I get requests!





	1. A Single Cut 1 || Kyle Broflovski x Suicidal Fem Reader {Fluff}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Requesters](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Requesters).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has suicidal themes. Be warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6146 words

 

All you had to do was be quiet. All you had to do is act like nothing was wrong, so no one would know; find out everything within a moment's notice.

"I bet she sucks men on the street." One of the girls sneer.

"What a whore." Another cackles.

"She's so ugly." Someone says with a disgusted tone, making you wither inside.

"Slug faced." One comments, smirk on her lips.

"Two-faced bitch." They continue to go back and forth, tearing each emotion out slowly and painfully. 

So many more things have been said to you; done to you. Nothing is reversible. You deserve it, all the fingers pointed, all the constant beat downs- deep down you knew you deserved it, but you didn't know why. Tears stream down your cold cheeks, leaving a burning trail of sadness and hurt as the girls move away from you.

"Trash. Have your shit back, cum dumpster." Bebe sneers, throwing your book bag to the ground, journals and papers falling and scattering out around you in the open. You can't move, body bruised and beaten from their relentless kicking, and insults that went through your heart, leaving it cracked, barely held together. So you stay motionless, unmoving; playing dead like a possum hoping they'd just leave you alone to wither and cry.

"You shouldn't even be alive you skank. This world would be better off without you." Wendy smiles wickedly, your tears feeding her hunger for more. Your face is burning, vision blurry to the point you can't tell what's going on. Your tears feel like endless icy rivers, making your skin crawl as they climb down your cheeks. But you believe you don't deserve to live. . . as she says but still, not understanding why. All you know is that you hate yourself more and more with every word thrown your way.

One rumor after another, so many fake stories of the 'new girl' back in 4th grade, just grew worse along the years. Now even as a Junior, the bullies are relentless, taking everything out on you. Blaming you. Punishing you. Ruining you.

You try hold back the tears, holding your breath in hopes to gain some strength. You stay motionless, and the girls soon grow bored. They start walk away, talking about what they'll do to you tomorrow. As soon as they are out of sight, with a shaky arm, you grab your book bag, pressing your journals back into it as tears flow like a stream down your cheeks, never ending like a dam released due to you trying to hold it in. You can't stop crying, choking on sobs. You feel so broken, so useless.

Slowly, you sit up, weak-kneed, pressing your back pack onto your shoulder, and start to wobble home. You hiss with each step, the pain and pulsing from each new forming bruise making you feel so much weaker. As soon as you get home, you silently go up the stairs, your mother not noticing you from the kitchen with her headphones in, doing the dishes.

You drop your bag onto the floor, taking out your phone, and taking a towel along with a neatly folded wash cloth into the hallway and went straight into the bathroom. One by one, you peel off your clothes from your sweaty skin, showing newly forming bruises and cuts along your abdomen and back, and on your legs as well.

You turn on the water of the bathtub to nuke warm, waiting for the water to heat up. You look at yourself in the mirror, glaring at yourself. You know no one is going to like a beaten rag doll, no one does. So many scars litter your body, so much damage done to you, not even a desperate man would look at you even once. With those thoughts in mind, all you do is slowly unfold the wash cloth, picking up the razor between your thumb and pointer.

You place the razor on the side of the tub, plugging the drain and climbing into the slowly rising tub of water, taking the razor in hand. You turn off the water when it just barely passes your breasts, the warmth of the water soothing your aching, numb muscles. Your body is numb, emotion is numb. You feel monotone, silenced as if someone pressed the mute button for your voice, emotion, and pain. All the pain given to you, this is nothing to you. You wont feel it. Pressing your arm under the water, your inner wrist pointing upward.

Sickly white indents protrude from your skin, but it isn't as noticeable as the fresh pink newly healed scars, or the soon the be brand new ones. Without hesitation, you press the blade to your wrist, pressing down until you break skin; blood seeping through the tip. Then ever so slowly, you drag it lengthwise across your wrist, creating a thin, short and new bloody scar; the blood seeping into the tub making it turn pink.

You repeat this for every word the girls called you. . . 1. . . 2. . . 3. . . 4 . . . 5. . . 6. . . you ran out of room. The blood seeping out of your arm causes the water to quickly turn into a dark shade of red, your body feeling weak and drained. You feel so thick, heavy, and tired, but your body is pleasantly warm with you soaking in your own blood.

The light of the bathroom starts to fade and grow dizzy, and you slowly climb out of the tub, wobbling as you struggle to get near the medical kit in the lower cupboard underneath the sink. But instead, your naked body drops to the counter, phone slipping to the floor as you fall along with it. The coolness of the tiles feel like heaven against your chest, compared to your burning body.

You land near your phone, and it starts to vibrate. Slowly, you pick your phone with your uncut arm, with what little energy you have left. You accept the call, staying quiet as you sit up, leaning against the tub.

"Hi (Y/n)! Where are you? All of us are looking for you. We have to start that project remember?" Oh. You forgot. You remain silent, trying to keep yourself awake. When you look, your arm is still bleeding, a small puddle forming between your thighs.

"Help me. . . Kyle. . ." You mutter, out of breath and your body exhausted. "Key on dresser. . . please. . . hurry. . ." Your arm gives out, body giving out making you're body slump against the tub, your phone sliding away from your body. You focus on breathing, trying to keep your eyes open. Your chest rises and falls, body growing hotter as the warmth continues to seep onto the floor.

You listen to Kyle start to scream on the phone, then dial tone after a few minutes of no responding. You're alone with your thoughts, the flickering of the bathroom light, your breathing, and the slowing beats of your heart as it thumps slowly and heavily against your ribs.

Blood continues to drip from your wrists, losing more of your skin lost color, mind debating why this happened to you; oh right- bullies. You can't remember what you did to get the girls pissed at you, and all you've done is stay friends with Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny, never really talking to anyone else. You blink, exhaling deeply. All the fun times you had together, the bad memories, the good too. . . you can feel them fading. Is this where you die? Pathetically from too much blood loss, naked on the bathroom floor?

Inhaling, you focus on the beat of your heart, it going slower and slower. . . as every minute passes. Unsettling silence hangs in the air, mind too fuzzy to think any longer.

_Click._

Huh?

_Click. . . click, click._

The door squeaks open, body too numb to move. The voice is muffled, your body growing limper every second. Though you can't hear, your vision is focusing in and out of the person entering.

Kyle's mouth drops open, eyes watering, his eyes trail to the bloody bath, and then to you. . . naked with nothing but slit open wrists and a puddle of blood under it. Tears start to drip down his cheeks, picking up your towel. He gently wraps the front your body in it, tears dripping off his chin, onto your bare chest.

He slowly lifts your body, carrying you to your room, setting you down on the bed. The warmth Kyle gave you, his gentleness with your body makes you groan at the loss of his comforting touch and unique scent. He leaves for a moment, coming back in with the medical kit with his lips quivering, and you meet his eyes.

"Don't let mom know." You whisper, closing your eyes, knowing that you are now safe, in his arms- in his care. His emerald eyes flash in the soft light of your room, glittering as the tears silently run down his cheeks. He slowly gets up to grab a wash cloth, then comes back with it wet with alcohol. You hiss when he dabs it against your bloody arm, which he flinches to your reaction.

"I won't tell her." He mutters, putting the gauze over your wounds, then slowly wraps up your arm with material provided in the kit. The towel is hanging loosely on the tips of your breasts, your slightly damp hair sticking to your face, and spreading out against your pillows. Kyle hasn't seen a scene anymore gorgeous than this, but the bitterness of reality takes away all mean of happiness and pleasure of the moment. He sniffs dryly, wiping away a few more stray tears that got loose. He grabs the blanket from under your body, slowly sliding it off of under you, then pressing it over your bare body. He slowly pulls the covers over your bruised, scarred, and tattered body; taking notes in his mind to talk about the fresh bruises. He pulls the blanket up to your chin; your empty, dull, (e/c) eyes looking up to him with sudden color. Even though the color has faded from your skin, your cheeks turn a soft pink as you lightly smile at him- making his heart skip a beat. He bites his lower lip for a moment, his own cheeks turning pink for the first time throughout this event. He lightly presses his lips to your forehead, the taste of his lips when he pulls away is salty, with an iron taste from the blood. But for you, the kiss sent and electric shock through your body, causing you to shiver, with the warmth of his lips seeping into your skin.

Kyle pulls away, his lips sticking to your skin for a moment. His red locks fall to his cheeks, his cheeks growing a bit warmer as his heart flutters. He stands up, going to your dresser and closet; grabbing a sports bra, underwear, long sleeved sweatshirt, and sweat pants. He folds them neatly and leaves them at the end of your bed, his mind tearing between sadness and embarrassment of having to bring you clothes. His jacket is soaking wet, covered in blood; so he simply takes it off and leaves it at the end of your bed to save your mom the worry.

He goes downstairs to your mom, sitting on the couch with worry. Once he takes the last step down, she jumps from the couch, eyes wide and dreadful.

"Is my baby okay? What happened?" She says, almost choking on her breath. Kyle forces a soft smile despite the sadness wringing at his heart, running a hand through his messy red hair, underneath his hat, causing it to fall on to his shoulders, hanging loosely.

"She fell when she got out of the shower. She accidentally hurt herself, and you couldn't hear her through you music, so she called me for help. I helped her to the bed, and got her to sleep; so shes fine now." His gut throbbed with sickness as the lies flowed so smoothly across his tongue, making him want to vomit. But the smile and relief on your mom's face made that feeling go away a bit. Your mom sighs and runs a hand through her hair, eyes darkening.

"Thank you. . . for being there. You are one sweet boy to do that for my girl." She days softly, a small smile tugging at her lips. She goes back to the couch, and motions her hand to sit next to her.

"Kyle. . . I've known you since you were little; so what's wrong?" His eyes were sore from crying, and it looks like he hasn't slept. He sighs, leaving a minute of silence on how to out his thoughts into words.

"I have this girl I like; I like her a lot." (Y/n)'s mom hums, folding her hands in her lap, waiting for him to continue; but Kyle sighs instead, letting a few tears run down his cheeks as his heart pulses. His emotions start to flow up his throat, and all at once; everything he felt is vomited out, his face twisting in anguish.

"I walked in to her cutting. I'm not sure what to do. I want to comfort, talk to her about it, tell her I like her. . . but I'm not sure how to do it." (Y/n)'s mom looks at Kyle for a second, before her shoulders go slack.

"You're. . . You're talking about my daughter right?" She pauses for a moment, and when Kyle's eyes grow glossier, she has her answer- Kyle hasn't ever been good at lying.  "I. . . I haven't been able to approach her myself on the subject. I saw the cuts on her arms when she was doing the dishes after breakfast, and I cried in my room after seeing that. But. . . to help her, be honest with her, ask her why softly. Be slow with her, she's in a fragile state. . . then when she starts explaining and finishes. . . you should confess, and tell her what you like about her. It would help her a lot, if you did." Kyle looks at (Y/n)'s mom for a moment, tears of her own dripping off her chin. Kyle's tears continue to run, eyes wide from her words. He takes each word into his heart, and instantly many reasons flow through his mind on why he likes you.

"Could I. . . Could I stay the night, Mrs. (L/n)?" She wipes her eyes, looking at Kyle for a moment. Her lips form a smile, back straight as she slowly stands from the couch.

"No need for formalities. Call me (M/n). And if it's alright with your mother Kyle, you can stay over." Kyle's eyes cloud over for a moment at the thought of having to leave, but he stands up quickly, deciding to run home and talk to his mother personally, his emotions processing as fast as he runs. Tears continue to run down his cheeks, hating for having to tell his mother the truth.

 

Once he reaches his house, he quickly opens the door, running past Stan, Kenny, and Cartman are all lounging on his couch, playing furiously on his game console. He ignores their calls, and he goes into the kitchen. His mom looks up from the dishes, her welcoming smile gone as soon as she sees her son's puffy eyes.

"Bubbie what's wrong?" He pulls his mom into a hug, sobbing softly into her shoulder. She drops her dishes in the sink, wiping off her hands on her blouse. She quickly wraps her arms around him, shushing him and rubbing his back, the comfort making him feel a little lighter. She then pulls away to see her son's red, teary face; worry seeping through her being.

"Hey Kyle, you alright man?!" Stan yells, but he ignores them, giving his mother a pleading look. Sheila walks past Kyle to the frame of the door and says back to the boys, putting her hands in the side of her mouth.

"Go study at Stan's! Something came up! We have to visit my mother!" She quickly lies, and the three boys groan. Kyle looks at his mom with a smile, thanking her through his eyes. She gives a small smile, before leading him to his room and sitting him down once the front door shuts with each friend gone.

"M-Mom, its (Y/n). She. . . She almost killed herself. . . and I saved her in time. . . I-I wa-want to be by her when she wakes up, before something like this happens again. . ." A sudden dagger stabs through Sheila's heart, her eyes widening. Emotions flood through her, memories flooding through her mind. All she does is pull her son into another hug, wordless and unable to think of anything else to do.

"Is. . . Is it alright if I spend the night over at (Y/n)'s mom?" Kyle says slowly, softly, then looking to the side in a flinched reaction, the tears dripping down his cheeks. Sheila pulls Kyle away from the hug, her hands on his shoulders. Her eyes slant, seriousness taking over; Kyle's eyes fluttering open as his face relaxes.

"Do you like her that much, to want to be by her side and help her through this time?" Kyle wipes his tears away, cheeks red enough you can't see his freckles. He nods his head yes with a serious look, though his shoulders shake under his mother's hands.

"Alright. You'll do fine my bubbie. Go get 'er." Sheila let's go of her son's shoulders, her heart breaking but is being held together through the pride she has for her son at this moment. He stands up and looks at his moms with his real, bright smile, before running out his door and down the stairs.

 

He quickly opens the door the (Y/n)'s home, her mom in the kitchen, looking through the refrigerator. He swallows heavily, sweat running down his cheeks from running.

"I'm back (M/n)!" He takes of his shoes at the door, then turns into the kitchen. Her smile is wide, even though her eyes are red from crying.

"I'll make dinner for all of us alright? You go ahead and sleep. Ill take care of her, don't worry." Instantly, (M/n) hugs Kyle, a wide smile on her lips and a few tears run down her cheeks.

"Than-" Kyle cuts her off by raising his hand, his own smile curling on his pink lips.

"No need to thank me. I'm doing it willingly, and I'm happy to help. Also it's my thank you for letting me stay the night." All she does is smile and nod, letting Kyle lead her to the couch; sitting her down while giving her to T.V. remote, and a folded blanket that was at the end of the couch.

"Rest now. Ill be making dinner now alright?" She nods again, wrapping the blanket around her body, and switching the T.V. on. Kyle rolls up his sleeves, then goes into the kitchen to make dinner.

 

Hamburgers were made, and he made home-made fries, making the dishes for all four of them. (Y/n)'s dad came back when Kyle was peeling potatoes, and (M/n) filled him in on what happened, and what's going to happen. (Y/n)'s dad's shoulders go slack, and slapped Kyle on the back and gave a large thank you, and said to use his real name as well, causing him turn a light shade of pink. Kyle softly smiles as (D/n) and (M/n) when they happily take the dishes, both saying thank you. Then with the two other dishes of food in hand, he climbs the stairs to your bedroom.

With each step his heart pumps faster, breathing going faster. Thoughts going a mile a minute, hands shaking. His body starts to heat up, gulping heavily as nervousness runs a shiver through his spine. He slowly walks to your door and opens it slowly, calling your name out softly. He sees you still passed out, and a soft smile plays on his lips. He puts the plate on the side table next to you, and sits down on the floor to lean onto the side of the bed that you're laying on. He eats slowly, stopping whenever your body turns, looking at you expectantly. When you don't sit up, he turns his head back to continue eating. This continues until he finishes his meal, leaving his plate on the floor next to him as he slowly stands up. He sits on the end of your bed, next to your clothes he picked out for you, and gently nudges your foot. 

"C'mon (Y/n), please wake up." He scoots a bit closer to your body, nudging your hip this time. You groan, but you don't wake up. He sighs, knowing he's going to have to pull a Kenny to wake you up. He stands up and hovers over your head, bringing his lips closer to your ear. He repeats himself, but the breath from every words brushes against your ear makes you shiver and blink open your eyes in irritation. You bring a hand to cover your ear, eyes blurry, body numb and achy as your eyes feel sore. Kyle hovers a few inches above your head, and the close distance makes up fluster for a moment, before you realize your naked in bed.

You just simply sit up, the blanket hanging off the ends of your breasts. Kyle sits up and pulls away from you to both your relief and sadness. He gives a soft smile, gently grabbing the end of one of your bangs. He gently lifts it, his smile growing larger. You can feel your cheeks start to heat up as he does this, while you wrap your arms around your blanket, pulling it farther up your chest. 

  
"Hey Kyle?" You whisper, cutting through the awkward, yet comfortable atmosphere around you. You close your eyes, listening to him give a small hum as an answer. "Could you. . . help me put on my bra? I. . . the pain in my arm is making it difficult to just bend it." His brows scrunch together for a moment in confusion, but the look softens as you finish. And with a smile, he says yes. As he picks up your bra from the end of the bed, the blanket covering your breasts slithering to bunch at your legs, your bare back facing him. Kyle turns back, cheeks flushing pink as he hands the bra to you. With your unhurt arm, you slide the straps on, and press the cups over your breasts. You can feel Kyle's warm fingertips brush against your back as he tries to fasten your bra; his hot breath brushing against the back of your neck as he pinches the back of the bra and holds it. A strong shiver runs down your back, the spark causing your cheeks to flush. Was it getting hot in here or is it just you?

 

"Which clasp do you want me to put them on?" He asks softly, his thumb running over the clasps as he waits for an answer. You jump slightly to his sudden voice, shivering again when his fingertips brush against your back.

 

"The (1/2/3/4) clasp." You murmur, feeling your bra tighten around your chest, and his hands pull away with the bra in tact. You turn to face him, offering a smile. 

 

"Thank you." He smiles back, his eyes softening at you. He slowly raises a hand towards you, and you flinch as he reaches his hand towards you. His hand retracts a bit, a frown forming in place of his cute smile. It saddens you, to have taken his smile away, and you look down at the blanket instead of looking at his saddened eyes. His shoulders slump as you look away, his own sadness welling in his heart at you looking away from him. But he continues to reach toward you, his fingertips barely brushing your jawline, and you flinch at the sudden soft touch. His hand continues however, his fingertips trailing to the under of your ear as he cups your jaw, softly turning your head to face him. His eyes are soft, his lips in a firm line as his eyes look over uncovered body. Your eyes jerk from his strong gaze, staring at his arm seeming more interesting at the moment. His thumb brushes your cheek for a moment, your eyes stealing a glance at him. However, your eyes can't pull away. His eyes are once again soft, his smile is soft; light pink slowly connecting through his freckles catches you. But your enraptured with his eyes. His eyes are boring into you, seeing you through and through. It makes you slightly uncomfortable, pressing your lips into the palm of his hand to try and pull your eyes away; but instead your eyes stay locked with his, your own blush climbing up your neck. You furrow your brows and close your eyes as you soon get flustered, the feeling of him staring at you becoming overwhelming. The bed squeaks for a moment, your eyes slowly open as Kyle moves a bit closer- and your heart speeds. Its running a thousand miles a minutes, your stomach doing flips. 

 

"Hey." His voice is soft, quiet, almost a whisper of wind. You shiver at the sudden word, his hand gently pulls you towards him, the atmosphere is growing heavy, uncomfortable, but it's  _comforting_ at the same time. You don't want to stop, your heart is about to burst in affection for this boy, the excitement filling your very being. You follow his hand as he gently guides you to him, fluttering your eyes closed as his breath brushes against your skin. A few centimeters apart. You inhale his breath, his unique, delicious scent of musk and cologne. You start to get a bit dizzy in his deliciously toxic scent, causing your body to grow hotter. Kyle's heart races as you follow his hand, thickly gulping as your own breath mingles with his. The way your hair brushes against his hand, how you trust him so much. Your flustered, blushing face being held in his own strong hands causes him to shiver. His own body starts to grow as hot as yours, inhaling your sweet, and addicting scent. He can't ever get enough of you, the way your scent makes him dizzy, the way your smile makes his heart skip a beat. And now you are in his arms, battered and bruised, trusting him to touch you, to guide you to his embrace. He couldn't have ever dreamed of such a moment. 

 

Once his courage musters up, he leans in to brush his lips to yours, his words tickling your lips. 

 

"I love you." He closes his eyes and presses his lips to yours, his heart hitting his ribs as his stomach goes off like fireworks. His mind starts to grow hazy, his hand on your jaw traces into your hair, his fingers tangling in it. His other hand raises to your cheek, trying to keep you close to him as his lips continue to brush to yours. 

 

Your heart explodes the moment those words are spoken, it throbbing in your chest in happiness swelling in your heart. Your stomach does somersaults, your body throbbing in tune with your heart. Warmth spreads through your veins, his chapped lips soft to you. His hand tangles in your hair, pressing closer you closer to him. His other hand comes up to cup your other cheek, softly holding it as warmth mixes with your own. 

 

Both of you pull away at the same moment, thick blush covering your cheeks. You can't wipe the smile on your lips, the tears welling in your eyes as his eyes glance at the blanket in his flustered state. You could nearly see the steam coming out his ears. 

 

"Hey, Kyle." You softly call, your voice a murmur but full of the sweet happiness he loves that comes with your smile. His eyes go to yours, his mouth opening to explain. But you don't give him the chance to, even through your body his sore and aching, it's all forgotten with the warmth spreading through your body. You press your lips to his before he speaks, his eyes widening as you smile into your own kiss. After a few seconds his eyes soften and his shoulders slump, a smile of his own forming on his lips as he kisses back. As he starts to raise his hand to try and touch you again, you move away, both of you losing the warmth of each other. He runs a hand through his hair as he sits up straight, rolling his eyes to the side as he glances to the side. 

 

"What was that for Kyle?" You tease, a smile on your lips as you stay leaned forward. His eyes gloss over for a moment, and he reaches his hand out once more, and this time, you don't flinch. His hand rests on your cheek, his lips forming a small frown.

 

"I. . . (Y/n). . . where did you get those bruises?" His hand presses onto your bare shoulder, his thumb gently brushing over a bruise, which makes you jump as pain shoots through you. Your heart and stomach start to calm down, now swelling with sadness. Your lips part, you have no reason to lie anymore. It's time for a change.

 

"It's. . . it's Wendy. . . and Bebe. . . her group did this. . . to me." You say slowly, looking down at your hands as tears well in your eyes. "They call me ugly, beat me down with words and pain." Tears drip onto your hands as you sob, remembering what they did to you just earlier. Kyle's hand moves to your chin, making you look at him. His brows are pressed together, nose scrunched as his eyes squint in anger at you. Your tears stop running down your cheeks, but they are held by nothing but a dam.

 

"Don't believe them. You are the most gorgeous person I know. They're just jealous that they don't have the looks you do. Your rock everything, everything you wear, everything you do. You keep me grounded from floating away, but at the same time, you make my heart fly with just your smile. You have no reason to hate yourself, to believe what they say. They're just bullies feeding off of your sadness. Don't hurt yourself over them. They aren't worth your life. Just piss em' off by staying alive." He smiles, getting you to softly laugh at his words. Tears start to flow down your cheeks in not sadness, but happiness over the words you've always wanted to be said to you. You turn your lips to his palm, lightly kissing it as you smile. 

 

"Thank you. You have no idea I've waited for someone to say that to me." You say into his hand, it coming out mumbled, but his eyes soften in understanding. He adjusts his hand back to cupping your jawline, running his thumb over your tears, and wipe them away. 

 

"I love you. I love you, and only you." He says softly, his face still red enough to hide his freckles. You choke on your breath as you smile, your heart swelling with too many emotions to register. 

 

"Will you do me the honor, of being mine, (Y/n) (L/n)?" His breath brushes against your lips, your heart skipping a beat. Your words get stuck in your throat as you try to breath, so instead you nod your head, along with grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him into another kiss. His hand runs into your hair, pressing you closer to him. Ignoring the pain, you wrap your arms around his shoulders, running your unhurt arm's hand through his curly red locks. You don't want to pull away from him, his warmth, his kiss. You breath heavily through your nose, opening your mouth slightly. He opens his following after, both of you leaning into each other, rocking back and forth. His strong hands holding you as softly as he were holding porcelain, the gesture making you feel safe within his hold. This goes on for a few seconds, before you feel the brush of his tongue on your lower lip, and it makes you shudder. But you hold you mouth open for him, squeezing your eyes shut. Your heart once again feels as if it's going to explode once more, your mind growing dizzy once more at the taste and scent of him. His tongue presses past your lips, both of you shuddering at the odd sensation. The moment his tongue presses against yours, your heart bursts with emotion, a stroke bolt being sent down your spine, to your lower regions. You shiver at the sensation, running your tongue over his. Kyle shudders at this, his own bolt and shiver going down his spine, into his lower regions as well. He ignores his own growing and pulsing arousal, squeezing your hair into a fist as his heart starts to race even faster. Your own hand starts to dig into his scalp, pulling him closer to you. At the same time, Kyle leans into you, afraid of losing this warmth for even a moment. 

 

Your hearts race as one, mostly when he falls on top of you when you pull him to you as he tries to lean closer. His body his half on the bed, half off, as your body lays straight under the blanket, head turned to keep his lips locked with yours. Kyle pulls away for a moment, breathing heavily, as his face flushing darker, matching his hair. Your eyes grow wide at the loss of his warmth, and you hold your arms open to him, asking for more attention, more of this love he has to offer you. Kyle gulps heavily, climbing onto the bed, pressing his body between your legs that are covered with the blanket up to the underside of your breasts. You can feel the warmth growing between your legs, face growing hotter as your breath mingles with his. You want to stay within his warmth, his love. He presses his hands into the bed just above your shoulders, leaning down to once again lock lips with you. But as he does that, both of you gasp as his arousal presses into yours, his eyes squeezing shut. His grip tightens on the bed sheets, as he tries on control his breathing. You gasp again when you can feel him pulse against you, looking down at where are crotches are both together, then up at him. The sensation of your warmth soaking into his feels delectable, so good against his arousal, but he huffs as he pulls away, ears burning. 

 

You sit up in shock, pressing both your thighs together as the warmth says there. Kyle runs a hand over his face, groaning as his own arousal continues to strain against his jeans, pulsing all the while with desire. You look at him for a moment, then the bulge in his pants that are straining against them.

 

"Kyle-" You start, but your cut off before you can even continue;

 

"I'm not going to take advantage of you like this. I can't do it." He says, quietly, scorning himself for even allowing himself to get this far. Your frown forms into a soft smile, and you press your hand into his shoulder. 

 

"Kyle, I want this. I've known you since we were little. . . we know all each others secrets. I trust you, with all of who I am." You say softly, and Kyle glances at you through the corner of his eyes. He groans for a moment, scratching his head.

 

"I still can't. . . it's wrong. . ." He says softly, gently grabbing your hand. He kisses the back of it, his ears still burning. Your shoulders slack in disappointment, but you understand. 

 

"But, if you want, I can take care of you. I'll do mine in the bathroom. Is that alright with you?" You shiver at the thought, excitement, joy, and worry going through you. You press your hand over his, and you smile.

 

"I'll take that offer." You say softly, a smile one your lips. You lay back down, pulling him back with you with his hand, in which he climbs onto the bed again. You slowly open your legs, your face heating up to the point of his, and he crawls between them. 


	2. A Single Cut 2 || Kyle Broflovski x Suicidal Reader {Smut}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4478 words

"Are. . . Are you sure about this?" He hovers above your body, his breath brushing against your puffy lips from his loving attention. All you do is give him a soft smile, and with your unhurt arm, you cup his cheek. He moves into the touch, smiling softly down at you with half-lidded, loving eyes. You close your eyes, the words falling so easy from your mouth, to your beloved one.

 

"I am Kyle. I trust you, whole heartily. Now kiss me you damn fool." You tease softly with a smile, warmth seeping through your veins. Even though your heart is racing with excitement, happiness, nervousness and worry seeps into the mixture. What if it's not enough for him? What if he doesn't like it since your not experienced? What if? 

 

Kyle's smile grows larger, turning his face into your palm, gently kissing it.   
"Alright;-" He says after a beat; "-you're beautiful, you know that right?" He says is barely as a whisper, only loud enough for you to hear. It causes you flush again, your smile growing larger as your eyes begin to water.

 

"Stop that, you're going to make me cry again." You say softly, dropping your hand from his cheek to wipe away a stray tear that drips down your cheek. He gives a soft smirk, a goofy one full of happiness. 

 

"Nah, you deserve all this praise. I love you." He chokes out as a small laugh escapes in the middle of the sentence. Before you could say anything else, anymore doubt, it all washes away as soon as his lips move down to yours. A small, chaste kiss, before moving his curly red locks to the side of your face, pressing his face into the nape of your neck. His lips gently brush against your skin, his hot breath circling on the flesh, spreading through your neck. You shiver at the sensation, almost jumping as his lips press onto your skin. His long eye lashes tickle against the bottom of your jaw as he presses small kisses all over the side of your neck, until a spot that makes you twitch, jump under his kisses. He pulls away for a moment, smiling to himself as excitement washes over him. As a few moments pass, he presses his lips back to that same spot, then pressing his tongue over the spot, while sucking. You start to squirm as the sensation sends shivers down your spine to your arousal, making the blanket warm with your slick. A pant leaves your lips, your heart racing to the point you cant breath through the pleasurable sensations. Kyle can't think, besides focusing on nibbling, licking and sucking on that spot on your neck, to listen to the beauteous song of your pants. To the pulsing, growing hard-on hes growing from listening to you, helping you through your desire. 

 

He hums against your neck before pulling away, panting to himself as he looks at your panting, flushed face. He thickly swallows before leaning back down, his face and ears burning as he traces his lips over the newly formed hickey, causing you to jump at the sudden touch. His lips then start to trace down your collarbone, your panting becoming short and labored, as his lips stop at your bra. His eyes glance up at you for a moment, and you give a quick, small nod of approval. Your eyes squeeze shut the moment his hand pulls up your bra, your breasts falling out of the cups. Embarrassment and worry wash over you as he pulls away to look at your bare breasts, worried about him not liking them, not liking your body. You raise your hurt arm to cover your eyes, lips partly open to release heavy breaths. His breath that was covering your bare breasts disappear, his hand gently grabbing onto yours, slowly moving to put it at your side. His hand then moves to your cheek, running his thumb over it in his soft touch. 

 

"You're gorgeous. Beautiful. Let me see you. I want you to see me, as I praise what you are willing to give me." He says softly, leaning down to press his lips to yours; staying there to let the meaning of the seep into you, the sweetness of his kiss to pull you under. As he pulls away, your eyes gloss over in the soft glow of your bedroom, eyes half lidded as you smile up at him with trust and understanding. He gives another smile, before leaning back down to your bare breasts, his hot breath brushing over your nipple causing is to perk. He gulps before he continues, pressing his lips over your nipple, only to slowly open it a few seconds later to let his hot tongue brush over it. 

 

It's so different now. Seeing you bare, willingly, for only him to see, now has meaning to it now, than it having none earlier. He is willing to put everything he has into this moment, everything he loves about you, to praise your body you trust him with, the body still pure to everything, until you were willing to give it to him. For you to let him taint your purity, your treasure, means everything to him, that you are willing to give that to him, and no one else. That it could've been Stan or Kenny here like this, but it was him. That he is here for you now, to save you, mend you, means the world to him. And he wants to show you everything he believes you are, to get you to see you are a unique goddess that he has fallen for.

 

Pleasure runs through your veins as he sucks your pert nipple, the pleasure running down to your now soaking arousal, causing it to pulse for a touch of any kind; for any form of stimulation. His other hand hot against your breath as he soft grasps it, rolling your pert nipple between his pointer and thumb, then going to rhythmically grasp your breast to the rolling and sucking he is doing to the other. Your panting grows heavier, then a small moan slips out as he continues. He pulls away for a moment, the warmth of the saliva growing cold as the air hits it. His eyes gloss over, eyes half lidded throughout his own arousal.

 

"More." He quietly mutters, his face still burning along with yours. But when his lips meet your breast again, his sucking gets a bit more roughly, along with the grasping. Small moans continue to fall from your lips, most when he switches to the other breast to suck, and grasp the other sensitive breast. Your unhurt hand goes up to tangle in his red curly locks, tugging at the roots. A shock get sent down his spine as you tug at his hair, pulsing through his hard-on, causing his to suddenly moan against your breast. His own moan, sweet and quick, causes your arousal to pulse, the longing of wanting friction growing larger. 

 

Giving into your arousal's demand, the corners of your blanket lift as you wrap your legs around Kyle's thin waist. He groans at the sudden friction of his dick grinding against your pussy through the soaked blanket, but hey, he's not complaining. His eyes grow heavier in arousal, his own panting growing heavier as your moans get a little louder as he gets a little rougher. Your hips start to move against his own to satisfy the longing in your pussy, and a shock goes through your body as you do so. You grind your slick-soaked blanket over his length, it grinding against your clit in the process. He groans heavily at the sudden movement, moaning against your breast as he moves his hips to meet yours. God, the friction is mind blowing, pleasure coursing through both your bodies is delicious. 

 

You can feel something building within you, deep within your arousal, your pussy; and you grind your hips faster against his hard length in order to try and chase that pleasure. Your breathing is heavier, your moaning is quieter, but faster. But you can't reach that pit your longing for, that undeniable pleasure that you're chasing to so close, but so far. So you whimper in slight irritation, gasping in short intervals. 

 

"Please. . .-" You say within a gasp, getting him to look up in his misty state of numbness. "-Please. . . Go. . . Faster. . .!" You grind against him with each word, causing him to hiss in air as he pulls away from your breast. You continue to grind against him, his hand on your breast scrambling to your side to dig his fingers into your hips; following your grinding with his hand, as the other quickly lets go of the bed sheet to your other side. 

 

"Fuck. . . (Y/n). . ." He groans, his length pulsing against your pussy that's grinding against him through the blanket. His panting gets heavier, his nose crinkling as he grinds back to thrust shallowly against your covered pussy. 

 

"Hot. . .Can I. . .?" Through your misty mind, you quickly nod, Kyle not hesitating to hook his fingers under his shirt, quickly pulling it off of his sticky, sweat skin, then toss it to the floor to his side. 

 

You eyes take in his shirtless body, though he might not have abs, there is a lining of one forming, his stomach held strong, but raising and falling as he breaths. A small line of red hair trails down from the beginning of his jeans, and into it. Your eyes widen as he starts to unbutton his pants and pull the zipper down through his heavy huffing and panting, the bulge in his jeans instead forming a tent just outside the jeans. 

 

"Better. . ." He says softly in relief, leaning back down to take your lips in his. His hands go to hold your hips, grinding harder against your now that he is somewhat free from one of the restraints. You moan against his lips, which he doesn't hesitate to open his mouth to swallow your moaning. You open yours in sync with his, his tongue quickly running over your lips as your jaws continue to move in sync. You leave your mouth open to him once again, his tongue quickly going to yours. He moan at the contact, his own groaning as he continues to grind against you. Your hips continue to rock against his, the chase getting close to getting over.

 

Both of you have your eyes shut tightly, focusing on only each other's pleasure, to try and help them with their own arousal. The air is heavy with musk and sweat from both of you, along with the slightly rhythmic squeaking your bed offers the quiet room, besides your moaning. 

 

As you get closer, your legs, pull him closer, squeezing him to you as your high grows closer. Kyle pulls away from the kiss, groaning and moaning while panting faster. Your whimpers, your moaning; all make his heart beat faster, make his dick pulse faster as his core gets ready for his end. A single string of saliva connects your lips, but is broken as he starts to talk.

 

"You're. . . You're so beautiful. . . smart. . . cute. . . unique. . . god I can't get enough of you. . .!" He says quickly through his groaning and panting, leaning back down to catch your lips in his as he notices your eyes grow glossier. His hips continue to move in it's same quick rhythm, making him speak faster to try and say everything he is thinking before he ends. 

 

"You gave this moment of yours to me, and only me, you could've chosen anyone else. . .  This moment is like a dream. . . it's hard to believe that I have you in my arms. . . to hold you in the most intimate of ways. . . !" He hisses in a breath as he tries to hold back his end, his fingertips digging into your sides as he holds on. "God I love you. . . I'm happy I could give you my first. . . That you're here with me. . . I love you. . . I love you. . . I love you. . . I . . . Love. . . You. . . !" He pants heavily, quicker, as his hips move faster against yours, biting his lower lip. Your own release bursts within you, hips moving along with his faster movements. Your hands scramble into his hair, pulling him down to you, and forcing your lips to his as you gasp into his mouth, arching your back. Your orgasm racks through your body, body shaking as you kiss him, hold him afraid that your going to float away if you let go. 

 

Kyle inhales sharply as he can feel your pussy convulse against the blanket, pulling away from the kiss to breath. He quickly tears one of your hands out of his hair, pressing your non-hurt hand into the bed, tangling your fingers with his. He roughly squeezes your hand as you squeeze his, your back falling to the bed as you come down, eyes cloudy from the orgasm. His eyes force shut at the sight leaning down to press his head into your neck to whimper and nuzzle your neck with his lips at his hips sputter to a stop as he orgasms. He can barely think of anything but your name, your love, your trust. 

 

He pulls away, pressing his lips to yours as your eyes open wider, smiling widely. He continues to press kisses on your cheeks, nose, chin, forehead. . . butterfly kiss all over your face in affection. 

 

"That. . . was amazing. . ." He pants, after he presses his forehead to yours for a moment to rest. "I wouldn't. . . have done this for any girl. . . only you. . ." He huffs out between breaths, still slowly rocking his hips as he comes down from his high. He slowly flutters his eyes open to meet yours, smiling as wide as you are. 

 

Happiness burst from both of you as he falls to his side, giggling with you from the happiness. After it dies down, you turn your head to meet him, smile still there along with yours. He slowly raises his hand to press against your pink cheeks, gently stroking the blush. He then sits up and stretches, then looks at you with a soft smile. 

 

"Let's clean you up." He climbs off the bed, picking up his shirt, and sliding it back on. You throw off your blanket, stretching yourself until he then puts one of his arms under your legs, the other under your back. Then he lifts you up, carrying you bridal style to your bedroom door, which you open when he tilts you that way, while he gives you a cheesy smile. Your mom and dad fell asleep on the couch, your mom in your dad's lap as the television continues to go on. 

 

The bathroom door is open, so he goes in sideways, turning on the light with your foot, then sitting you onto the toilet. As he pulls away, he looks around the bathroom in astonishment, gaping, which you join. 

 

"You're. . . You're mom must've cleaned that bathroom while I was gone." He says slowly, opening the shower curtain. He turns the water on nuke warm, plugging the drain, before turning to you to unclasp your bra. You pull it off and drop it to the floor, looking at Kyle for a moment. He give you one of his large, boyish grins, then leans down to kiss your forehead, while gently petting your cheek. 

 

"I'll be right back." He whispers against you're forehead, then pulls away and out the bathroom door. Kyle goes back into the bedroom to dig through your bundled blanket to find the clothes he picked for you, while grabbing a clean towel for you. He then looks back at your room for a moment, then decides to pull the blanket off your bed, and pulling out a clean, folded one and placing it on your bed. He leaves the dirty blanket on the ground, and returns to the bathroom with clothes and a towel in his arms. You look at the door as he opens it, smiling as he brings you clothes to change into. 

 

"Thank you." You say, as he places them neatly on the counter. He smiles at you, then turns off the water once its a little over half way full, and turns to you. He picks you up bridal style once more, only to gently place you in the warm water. You shiver for a moment, then hum happily at the warmth that dull the small ache between your legs. 

 

"Kyle?" He turns to face you before walking out the door, answering with a small hum. "Do you. . . want to join. . .? You did sorta cum in your boxers. . . isn't that uncomfortable?" You ask, and he flushes pink for a moment, getting darker with each word. 

 

"W-Well, if you want me to. There is such a thing at going commando." He says with a large smile, which you frown at. 

 

"Yeah,-" You elongate it; "-Hell no. You're joining me." You say, which he only nods to. His fluster gets more noticeable as he slowly strips, stopping at his boxers. 

 

"C'mon Kyle. I showed you mine so let me see yours!" You say in a child-like tone, getting him to laugh as you stick your tongue out at him. Once you both quiet down, he opens his mouth to speak.

 

"I will, but just. . . don't say anything." He says quietly, his ears burning. You nod, running your hand through your hair as you watch him. His thumbs hook into his boxers, and the small red hair at the top follows the boxers farther down his abdomen as he pulls them down. Your cheeks turn pink at you look at him, a little larger than average, as thick as a round tropical popsical (if you don't know how long they are, just put your thumb and middle finger together and that's about the size). You keep your promise, scooting forward to allow him to climb int behind you, so you can lean back against his chest.

 

"You're huge." You mildly say, pressing the back of your head a bit harder against his chest, relaxing against him. Kyle's hands go to your shoulders, slipping his hands under your arms (to avoid hurting your hurt arm), then gently grasp your breasts.

 

"You're big too. If you're boobs can fit my hands, they're big." He says back, kissing the top of your head. You huff, smiling as you return a comment.

 

"That's because your hands are small." You say smiling, letting out some laughter as he mockingly gasps. 

 

"Oh be quiet. But Stan is larger than mine just Jesus-" Kyle starts, but you cut him off before he can continue;

 

"Oh so checking out guys now? Are you secretly gay?" You tease, and he puffs from behind you, pulling his hands away from your breasts, to put them on your shoulders and gently squeeze them.

 

"How can you say that when you know I love you, and that I just dry humped you on your bed?" He says, while continue to give you a shoulder massage. You can't think of anything else to retort.

 

"Touche'." You say softly, melting under his touch. You slowly lean forward, grabbing the body soap you use. 

 

"Let's get out of here." You say, while squeezing some onto your hand.

 

 

"Wow Kyle, you smell nice for once!" You tease, laughing as you go to your bedroom, Kyle following after. As soon as he shuts the door, he starts to whisper yell.

 

"That's because you forced your body wash on me you ass!" You start to laugh, quickly getting and jumping onto your bed. Kyle growls at you, jumps after, just to straddle you, and start tickling you. You can't stop laughing, squirming beneath him, and after a few moments, you start slapping his leg.

 

"Uncle! Uncle! GODDAMMIT I SAID UNCLE!" You push him off of you when he doesn't listen, just to straddle him back, pressing a kiss to his cheek. You start to raise your hands to start tickling him, but he raises his hands in surrender. 

 

"Mercy!" He says quickly, which you pout at. He quickly leans up and pulls you into a hug, grabbing the folded blanket at the end of the bed, unfolding it as he holds you, then wrapping it around you two, and flopping on his side. The room was dark, but the light from the hallway leaned into the room, gently illuminating the darkness of the floor as your door stays wide open. Kyle gently stroke your cheek, leaning in to kiss your lips. 

 

"Let's deal with those bullies tomorrow, yeah?" He says softly, leaning in to gently kiss your lips. You nod your head, then snuggle closer to his body. He huffs with a smile, wrapping an arm around your waist, and putting his chin at the top of your head.

 

"I love you." He mumbles, eyes growing heavier as he relaxes to the scent of your hair.

 

"I love you too, Kyle." You mumble back, getting closer to his warmth he's exerting. 

 

 

The day went on rather quickly. You both woke up before your parents did, and left before having breakfast. Kyle explained the plan he came up with to get the bullies off your back while you both walked to school, holding hands the whole way. Without Kyle, the day went fast through assignments being assigned. The bell rang for the end of class, the teacher dismissing you, in which Kyle was waiting for you outside the door. 

 

"You ready?" He asks quietly, and with a determined nod from you, he leaves you along in the hallway. You decide to walk to your locker because you hand to change out a book anyway, and they were there. Wendy, Bebe, everyone else. As soon as you turned the corner, they grabbed you, and surrounded you so you were pinned to the wall with no escape. Fear starts to rise in your heart, throat going dry. 

 

"Why hello cum dumpster." Wendy says in a twisted, sweet way. "We decided to stop by." The moment she said 'decided', she grabbed you by the hair, and yanked you to the ground. The girls around you started laughing, and you heart is the only thing you hear. You only hear Kyle's words: 'Be strong, hold them off as long as you can.'. You turn off your hearing, and you look at the blankly, watching their mouths run, along with laughter that is all unheard. You refuse to fall, and hold strong just for Kyle.

 

"What. The. Fuck. Is this Wendy?!" A sudden, rolling thunder of a voice booms and echoes through the hallway, snapping your hearing back on. Kyle has Stan, holding one of his shoulders, with a mournful look; while Stan's has pure and raw anger. His nose scrunches as he yells, stepping closer to Wendy. 

 

"Get out of my way you filthy girl." He hisses loudly, making Wendy jump away from you. Her face is in pure terror, along with her group. Stan's face softens when he squats down to you, offering a hand.

 

"Are you okay, (Y/n)?" He says softly, pulling you up once you take his hand. He turns back to Wendy, face twisting in anger again. 

 

"I'm changing my phone number. Blocking you on every social media. I don't even want to look at you, it makes me disgusted. It's one thing I wont tolerate, bullying. And you bully one of my best friends. Don't even talk to me anymore. We're over for the last time." He growls, watching as tears go down Wendy's face. He doesn't even flinch, he only steps away to take Kyle my the shoulder, and you by the arm.

 

"Let's go. I don't want to be around them any longer." Stan says lowly, slowly pulling both of you away. He continues to pull you until he reaches the front of the school that's empty, then collapses on a bench, tears dripping down his cheeks.

 

"I thought she changed. I'm so sorry she did this to you (Y/n)." You softly smile down at him, then wrap your arm around his (shoulders/waist), and leading him to the bench to sit down. 

 

"It's fine Stan. Through all of this, I have grown and became mature. It's experience that I can hold on to." You say softly, using your other hand to wave Kyle over. Kyle sits down next to him, rubbing his hand up and down his spine. 

 

"But that doesn't make it right." Stan says, wiping away the last few tears he shed, then looks at you. 

 

"Yeah, I know. But there is more to the story, I don't want to lie anymore to you, and Kenny- fuck Cartman." Stan laughs at that, accepting the truth. All three of you stay there, as you tell him what you've gone through, the lies, the pain. . . the cutting. The cold wind only makes the story seem sadder as you go on, brushing against the three of you. 

 

"You. . . You almost died last night. . .? Fro-From cutting?" He says slowly in shock, then looking at Kyle, he hugs him, letting out a sob.

 

"Dude, that project, I'm doing it for you, you saved one of our best friends." Stan lets go, looking back at you, and you start to blush looking at Kyle, which he copies. You look at Stan and smile.

 

"That's not the only thing. Kyle confessed to me last night. We're. . . together now." Stan's eyes grow wide, his cheesy ass smile back. He quickly turns to Kyle, pulling him into a back popping man hug.

 

"You finally did it dude, congrats!" Stan cheers, slapping Kyle on the back. Kyle hisses in pain, gently rubbing his back to let me down. And as soon as Stan does, Kyle sighs. 

 

"I guess, well, I have so many mixed emotions right now, but I'm going to order pizza and send it to your place (Y/n), we're going to need it for the chaos that's going to start once you tell Kenny. . . and Cartman will follow Kenny, so I guess Cartman too." You both nod in agreement, standing up to grab Kyle's hand, and start walking home. 

 

"I'll see you at you're place later." Stan calls, standing up from the bench. You both nod, walking home on this Friday night, in order to dish out a story of chaos, eat pizza, and spend time with Kyle.


End file.
